Tied To You
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: Remember the best thing that's ever happened to you? Vanitas sure does. He wants it back, no matter what. Unless of course, it doesn't make his special someone happy. Their happiness is all that matters.


**With lots of crack pairings actually getting some attention, I'm joining in with my own that I think is frickin hot! Though to be fair, I'm aware I'm not the first person to submit this pairing.**

**This is also different than my usual writing. I tried to make it transition well but hopefully it shouldn't be too hard to tell what POV sort of writing is going on...I'm not exactly sure if I should even be writing this way but this is both a test and I just needed something out of my system.**

**...Yes, I promise I'll update one of my fanfics soon. **

* * *

**"Tied To You"**

**By ShadowYin-Yang **(You are NOT authorized to copy and paste a.k.a steal my work. You are NOT authorized to copy and paste with a few changes here and there either. If caught, you will get no mercy.)

* * *

**Hey, hey you! Yeah you!**

**Remember the best thing that's ever happened to you?**

**…**

**…Remember how you lost it?**

**No? Yes? Doesn't matter really. If you really understood how I felt…you'd be looking at me.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit."

Karma really was great at biting people in the ass. Assuming karma exists but at the same time, karma can be a great excuse for some things, such as the explanation of how this could happen! Seriously, HOW?

In the middle of a week, in a busy downtown, right around rush hour, and right there-yes that's right-there, across that street is that one person that changed everything. And what's he doing? Being happy it seems. Almost wished it could be a crime to be happy…

That spiky hair moved and sprung back into place as a hand playfully ran through it. That bright blue eyes just had to shine with glee as he laughed.

Oh right, there was this other guy there making him laugh and running that hand through the hair. Whatever, he's not important. What's important is the fact there's a guy there making his blonde, er, kinda, yeah, making HIS favorite blonde in the world laugh! How dare he? Not that ruffling hair is an okay either but that's secondary in comparison!

Oh…light is green.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" _

They're coming closer! Wait why? Oh duh, they need to be somewhere on this side of the street. But! But! No! This meeting just…can't happen! It's…it's just no! Why can't they stop walking? Aside from being run over but still! This can't happen! This is…is…

"_I'm not ready to face you again…"_

"Vanitas…? Is that you?"

"_I'm not ready…"_

"Hello? Are you…ok there?"

"_I'm not…"_

A touch…a single touch…

"_I'm not ready to look at you in the eyes and say…"_

"Roxas…I love you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I…love you.**

**I didn't know…I could be so desperate. I didn't know just how weak love could make someone. But that look on your face when I told you…why did it have to be that? It…hurt. That actually hurt you know? You might believe me if you saw my own face…**

**I know, Roxas. I know there are a million things wrong with me…but isn't there just one thing? Just one little thing about me that you can love? Or at least…still find a way to love again?**

**Can't you see how it can't be anyone else but you? Did you have to look at me like that? Did I…scare you that much? If I did, you should've seen me when I realized just how hard I fell for you.**

**And yet…seeing you walk away from me felt so much worse than when I walked from you. Roxas, I know I'm asking for too much, but can't you look at me in the eyes and at least tell me if you still have some feelings left? Can't you tell me if there's anything I can still chase?**

**…**

**I guess even if there wasn't, I don't know how to give you up. Like I'm capable of going "Yeah I'm totally going to give up and move on from the best and most perfect thing in the world."**

**So why am I so shocked that I saw him with someone? I should be shocked that he looked at me at all.**

**Look at me, Roxas. Please look at me…**

**Do you have any idea how badly my insides ache?**

**Would you listen to me, Roxas? I promise I'll treat you right. I'll work hard to make you happy. Just believe me…I do love you. I really do…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If karma existed, it makes one wonder if Roxas did something really wrong to have someone like Vanitas appear like that. As it turns out, the young man is apparently residing at home again until he 'sorts things out.' Though that was all Sora told the blonde. If that's all Sora knew, then that's essentially all Vanitas told his brother…

When Ventus heard of the return of Sora's brother, he seemed the most eager to at least say hi out of friendliness despite the being-Roxas's-ex-thing. Still only Ven could see the situation with a positive outlook. Though the look on the other's face was enough to keep Ven from skipping down the block to Vanitas and Sora's house.

Despite the blonde's own internal groaning and moaning of how much life must hate him, or how crazy life is for making Vanitas say something like…_that_. Who says that? Spontaneous is one thing but out of character? That's a stretch. He just wanted to forget about it. Forget that event even happened. Though it was hard when he had a witness with him at the time…

Hey, you know that special place you like going with that old special someone? Yeah well sometimes that place is actually pretty cool.

Roxas took a journey as the sun started to set. Just a nice leaser walk to a quiet café for some cold ice cream, or even a nice hot chocolate if one needed it. But Roxas picked out the sweet treat this time and slipped into the corner table.

Why? Why here? Why now? What is that stupid desire to go to a place like this?

Yet here Roxas sat, expecting the other to show up. He'd walk through that door, they'd meet eyes, and they'd talk.

Yeah, that sounds right. That's how things should go…

Right? Should things go that way?

No.

Things should not go that way. Would that not fall under self-harm in some way?

Yeah…

But rarely, there are times when that red string was never cut no matter how much they thought it was.

"Hey."

Everyone hopes for it, that chance to return to that passion and supposed-love. Most of the time, it's just being delusional.

"…Hey."

But sometimes out of those rare moments…that second chance to get it all back is real. That love…is real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

The two beings were virtually quiet to each other until they found their privacy in the bedroom that belonged to Roxas. The blonde was striding across his room, acting like he's doing something but it was practically pacing at this point. Vanitas on the other hand, sat comfortable on the edge of the other's bed, watching and observing the behavior.

"You know! That thing you said when you saw me, in the middle of the street! What is up with that?"

"…It just came out. I'm sorry."

"It just came out? Va-ugh…I just…"

"I know it was out of place. I know you have no reason to believe me at all. I know…" Vanitas wasn't sure if his head could fall any lower than now, but it certainly felt heavier, "But it's true. I don't know what I can do or say to convince you but I truly meant it."

"…Wh-What am I supposed to do with that information? I can't-I mean, I spent all this time…trying to move on! Why…why now? Why did you have to…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop that!" Roxas practically bellowed as he stopped in his tracks, causing the other to look up, "Stop saying that! It doesn't change anything alright?"

Van's face went into a frown as he stood up,

"It doesn't change anything?" he challenged, "Your forgiveness means the world to me! Even if it won't change ything for you, don't say as if I won't feel anything different!"

"I don't want to go there, Vanitas! I just…you-! I can't stand how you're putting me in situation like this! I'm trying hard to move on…"

"I suppose the boyfriend helps-"

"Riku isn't my boyfriend," Roxas cut in as he took a single step forward that was enough to make the other step back and fall back into his seating position on the bed again.

"….Oh," the other's emotion quickly fell down at the news as the other scratched the back of his head, "I'm…sorry for assuming."

"…"

"…"

"…I don't want to get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"We'll never work."

"Not if you give up like that."

Roxas's hands felt his own face before it ran through his hair. He noticed the wetness from some sweat as well as the heat steaming off his face.

"…I'm scared."

"I'll protect you…" Vanitas stood up once again and cautiously approached the other with only a few steps. His hands gently held the other's arms, with his head hanging low, "But I'll never pressure you into a situation when you're afraid. I love you. If anything…just believe me. Just believe me, and I'll be satisfied. You can move on with your life and I mine."

The young man felt himself chock back tears ready to pour. His own heart started to crack some more knowing the obvious outcome to this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vanitas left the house that night, returning to his own without word from Roxas. He could feel it, their own bond, ready to be broken forever. The ribbon, already tattered and ripping, only need a tug before it was broken apart forever. Everything was left in Roxas's hands now.

He pondered if things would be different if he wasn't such a screw-up. There were so many what-ifs to be answered but it didn't short of reminding him how lonely life may be from now on. Not that it wasn't lonely recently but without Roxas? Without hope that they're still connected in some way? That's a loneliness even Vanitas was afraid to venture into.

Still to him, he knew pushing his own emotions onto the blonde wouldn't be right nor fair. He didn't understand why being the good guy for once meant receiving the worst kind of pain. Any good person would only care for the other's happiness and nothing more; your own happiness if irrelevant.

…

"_Break our bonds if you must, Roxas. If not...I'll remain tied to you forever."_

* * *

**I guess any epilogue-ish result is really up to you. Though in my head, they would eventually get that happy ending together. I'm just shocked I wrote one for these 2 than my ORIGINAL CRACK PAIRING! Yes, I call it original because I haven't seen this ANYWHERE yet and you'll find out what it is when I reveal the story of course! But yeah, I find Vanitas/Roxas quite hot and they're just begging to be in an angst story sometimes(in my head at least). **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
